Pranking Snape
by notwritten
Summary: It is a series of oneshots about Severus Snape and the pranks that are played on him. :)
1. Chapter 1

Pranking Snape

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters.

**Authors Note: A series of one shots featuring Severus Snape and others. Idea is that members of Gryffindor house will play pranks on Snape**

One day Hermione was talking to Harry and Ron on the way for dinner in the Great Hall. She was complaining on how Snape was treating the Gryffindors. She also said that she was fed up with him always favoring the Slytherins. She told them that she was going to do something about it. She was going to pull different pranks on him along with the rest of Gryffindor house.

"For the first prank I am going to say to him. Sir can my house have like, thousand points if I promise to leave you alone. He will not like that, but who cares. Are you two going to join me and the other Gryffindors in doing these pranks boys?"

"I think that it is a good idea, but be careful you know how Snape can be. When are going to do this prank Hermione.." Harry asked her as they were walking into the Great Hall.

"Tomorrow in potion's class Harry."

Ron told her, "The idea of pulling pranks on Snape will be fun. He deserves it Hermione. I do not like the bat of the dungeons. Can we hurry and get to the Great Hall, I'm starving."

"You are always hungry Ron, " chided Hermione as they entered the Great Hall.

The rest of the day was spent together in their various classes. At times, they would talk about the prank with other Gryffindors. Various suggestions were made by the others on how it could be said.

….

The next day the three of them went to potions class eagerly awaiting Snape's reaction to the prank.

Hermione was sitting at a desk awaiting the arrival of Professor Snape. He walked into the classroom with a grimace on his face. He was not in a good mood, because of the lousy night sleep he had gotten the night before.

Hermione stood up and said to Snape, "Sir can my house have like, a thousand points if I promise to leave you alone."

Snape's reaction was comical. His mouth gawped opened, and his eyebrows rose up. Then a sneer appeared on his face.

"Miss Granger I will take a thousand points from Gryffindor house instead for the stupid comment. If I hear any more from you, I will kick you out of the classroom, and you will get a zero for the day. Do you understand me Miss Granger?"

Hermione nodded and sat down. She kept quiet for the rest of the class. Later on, she found out that Snape had indeed taken one thousand points from Gryffindor. The whole house of Gryffindor was in an uproar when they found out what Snape had done. They vowed they would help Hermione in pulling pranks on Snape for what he had done to them.

Snape did not know what had befallen him. His life was now going to get worse. Only time will tell what will happen next.

**Authors Note: These pranks are based on '****Ways to Annoy, Harass, Confuse or Generally Scare Professor Snape****'****. I will just be borrowing the ideas, but making up my own stories to go with them**.

**I have before written other pranks on Snape under my story 'Ways to Annoy, Harass, Confuse, or Scare Snape****.****' I just wanted to continue to do more pranks on Snape.'**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters.

Ron volunteered to do this next prank. He was very excited the prank he was going to pull today.. He kept talking about it during breakfast.

"Ron will you calm down. If you keep this up and Snape sees you like this, he might get suspicious, and that could ruin the prank," said Hermione.

Ron stopped talking about the prank, and then started to stuff his face with food instead.

Later on the three of them and other students entered the classroom and sat down in their seats. Then Snape walked into the classroom with his usual scowl on his face and cape billowing behind him.

He told them, "Open up your potion's book to page 94. You are going to be making Blood-Replenishing Potion to update Madame Pomfrey potion stores. Do not make any mistakes, because Madame Pomfrey really needs them, or there will be a detention to the student who screwed the potion up. You will serve a detention With Mr. Filch cleaning a bathroom with just a toothbrush. What are you waiting for, get started now."

Ron puts up his hand.

"What do you want Mr. Weasely?"

Ron boldly says, "Professor Snape I think you could do with a good scrubbing down sir."

The entire class breaks out in snickers. Snape was very embarrassed by the comment.

"Quiet class or you will receive a detention! Mr. Weasely maybe you could do the scrubbing down for me. I do like others doing the scrubbing for me."

Ron's face went pale, and then he sputters some unintelligent words. Then he runs out of the classroom embarrassed beyond measure.

"Dunderheads get back to your potions now, or else." Snape snarled at them.

Snape felt very angry at the comment that Weasley made. He did like the rejoinder he answered to Mr. Weasley.

Later Ron had calmed down and told Hermione, "I am so going to get back at that greasy git of a teacher. He will not know what got him."

Hermione thought to herself this could get very interesting, and dangerous.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. I am only borrowing them.

It was getting close to Halloween at Hogwarts. This year Halloween was on a Saturday. Hermione was having trouble on deciding what kind of prank to pull on Professor Snape on Halloween. She wanted to do a prank that would be appropriate for the day.

She decided to go for a walk outside of the castle to clear her head. Maybe the fresh air might help her think better. As she was heading in the direction of Hagrid's hut. She noticed the bright orange pumpkins growing in Hagrid's garden. It was then she got an idea, maybe she could charm Professor Snape's hair bright orange. She would have to go to the library to find a charm that would do it.

It took several books, and several hours later when she found a simple charm that would turn another person's hair bright orange. She would have to practice the charm to get it right so she could be able to cast it on Professor Snape. Hermione was not going to tell anyone about the prank that she would be pulling on Professor Snape. She wanted it to be a surprise to everyone.

Halloween morning rose bright and cold. It would be a good day for a Halloween prank. Hermione woke up slowly; as she did, she realized that it was Halloween day. She was so excited about what she was going to do this morning.

Hermione got ready to go for breakfast. She did not run into many students on the way to the Great Hall for breakfast. When she got there she noticed that Professor Snape had been already there eating his breakfast and reading The Daily Prophet. So he would not see her preform the charm on him. Hermione sat down at the Gryffindor table, and got ready to apply the charm. She took out her wand, pointed it at Professor Snape. Then she silently said 'Savio Arancia Capello'. Snape's hair changed to a bright orange color. No one noticed the change right away, as there were only a few students, and no teachers, except Professor Snape. Also he was reading the newspaper, and it partly covered his hair.

More students slowly arrived in the Great Hall, including the rest of the teachers. It was the teachers noticed the bright orange hair first. Professor Hooch started to laugh at him. Then Professor Snape lowered his newspaper, it was then that everyone noticed the hair. Everyone except the Slytherins started to laugh at him. Professor Dumbledore told Snape what had happened to his hair. Professor Snape turned his face to Hermione and glared at her.

Professor Snape was furious, how dare that Granger chit do this to him. He got up, left the teacher's table, went straight to Hermione, and demanded that she turn his hair back to black. She smiled at him, and said not a word to him. She was not going to admit that that she did it. After a couple of minutes, Hermione told him that, the new hair color looked good on him. Professor Snape was not expecting that kind of answer from her. It made him more furious than he was before.

He pulled out his wand and pointed it threateningly at her, and told her to change the color or he would hex her. Hermione knew that he meant what he said to her, so she released the charm on him. His hair was back to his own color again. Professor Snape pointed his wand at her again and said silently 'Aquamenti'; water came out of his wand unto Hermione. She got soaking wet. He then walked out of the Great Hall and went to his office muttering to himself that Granger was a prat and a dunderhead.

Hermione was not expecting Snape to retaliate. She got her wand out and used a drying charm on herself. When she was fully dried, she left the Great Hall in a hurry. She did not want to talk to the others Gryffindors about what happened, especially Harry and Ron. She needed to come up with more pranks to use on Snape.

Meanwhile the students and teachers talked among themselves about Hermione's latest prank on Professor Snape. Everyone thought it was a good prank expect for the Slytherins. The Slytherins liked what he did to Hermione. No one was expecting his reaction to the prank. Professor Snape getting Hermione soaking wet.

a/n: 'Savio Arancia Capello' means 'Bright Orange Hair'

:)


	4. Chapter 4

The Snowball Fight

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Harry Potter characters.

One day Hermione was trying to come to come up with a way to start a snowball fight with Snape. It would not be an ordinary snowball fight. The snowballs that she would be used were charmed ones. When one of the snowballs is thrown at the intended person, the snowball will turn into a paintball. That person would get hit with paint instead of snow. The paint would have to be able to come off easily.

Charming the snowballs was easy. Getting Snape outside on the grounds of Hogwarts for it was the main problem.

Hermione decided to send a note Snape to meet her on the grounds later today. It was about something he said in class the other day about using snow for potions. She wanted to know more about it. Of course, she was not really interested about using snow in potions. It was the only thing she could think of, but would it work.

At dinnertime Snape received a note delivered by a black and white barn owl. He read the note, and wondered if Granger had lost it. He did mention about using snow as a potion ingredient. He was going to find out what Granger was up to. It had not been another prank or she will pay dearly for it. He sent the owl back with a message that he would meet her outside the grounds at 6pm.

Hermione got the message. Snape was going to do as she asked. It did not give her long to get prepared for the prank. After her dinner she got ready to go outside to prepare the snowballs that would be used for the prank. The colors of the snows would be Gryffindor colors of red and gold.

Snape himself got ready to go and meet Granger for 6pm outside. He left the castle and found Granger by the side of the wall of the castle. She was surrounded by snow and snowballs.

As soon Hermione saw him she threw several snowballs at him. He did not get a chance to defend himself from the snowballs that was hurled at him. After being hit with the snowballs he noticed that he was covered in paint in the colors of red and gold. He was furious so he decided to fight back by throwing snowballs back charmed in the Slytherins colors of green and silver. He then threw them back at her. She tried to avoid the snowballs, but they hit their target. She discovered that she was now covered in paint, the colors being green and silver. That began an all-out war of throwing charmed snowballs at each other.

Some students had come out of the castle after dinner discovering the snowball fight. One of the students went back inside and went into the Great hall and right to the teacher table. They told Professor Dumbledore about the snowball fight. Dumbledore and some of the other teachers went outside to see what was going on.

When they got outside they saw both Hermione and Snape covered in paint and throwing snowballs at each other. Dumbledore eyes were twinkling in delight at the sight of them being covered in paint. He then broke up the snowball fight by throwing ordinary snowballs at them. That got their attention; they both stopped and noticed that they had an audience of students and teachers watching them. They were both embarrassed at being caught by Dumbledore and the others.

Dumbledore told them both to get inside and get cleaned up. Then the students and the teachers went back inside the castle too. Dumbledore took his wand out and used it to clean up the paint mess.

Hermione enjoyed the snowball fight until they both got caught. She went to get cleaned up. After she decided to take a little break from pulling pranks on Snape.

Snape was furious and embarrassed at getting caught. He was going to get even with her. He would have to think of a good prank to pull on her.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter Characters.

Snape was trying to figure out what prank to pull on Hermione. He wanted to pull a non-magical prank on her. So he went to London to look in a Muggle joke shop. He looked around in the store until he set his eyes on a whoopee cushion. He knew what it was and what it did. It would be the perfect prank to pull on Hermione. He had brought some Muggle money with him to buy a prank item.

When he got back to Hogwarts he went and put the whoopee cushion in one of his drawers in his desk that was in his office. He just had to figure out when the best time to pull the prank.

…

The next day he decided he was going to pull the prank during dinner time in the Great Hall. He wanted it done where there were many people around to hear the prank. His aim was to embarrass her.

It was dinnertime all, and the students were coming into the Great Hall for it. Severus was sitting at the teacher's table waiting for Hermione to show up and sit in her seat. It was a good ten minutes before she finally showed up. She was busy talking to Ron and Harry, not paying attention to her surroundings. By now, all the students and teachers were waiting to have their dinners.

Snape put the whoopee cushion on the chair that Hermione usually sat. It was invisible so that Hermione nor anyone else would not be able to see it there. Hermione sat down in her seat. There was a loud farting sound that was made from that seat. Everyone in the Great Hall heard the sound. Snape had made the sound to be louder than it would be normally.

Hermione jumped up, she was startled by the sound. Everyone turned the heads to where the sound came from. Many of the students burst out laughing at the sound. Hermione was so embarrassed that she started to cry, and then she ran out of the Great Hall.

…

Severus smirked at Hermione's reaction to the prank. He thought it had worked out the way he wanted it to work out. He finished his dinner, and left the Great Hall for his office. Hermione was waiting for him in the hallway where is office was. She had figured out who had pulled the prank and was going to confront him in person. She was very angry at what he did to her. When he got there, she slapped his face. Then she tried to walk away when he grabbed one of her arms to stop her from leaving. He told her how dare she slap him, he was a teacher. He was shocked at what had just had happened. She would have to be punished for what she had done.

He then told her he was going to take off one hundred points from her house, and she would have a month's worth of detention with him. He then told her that she was getting off lightly. She could have been expelled from the school. Snape let go of her arm, then she ran away from him in tears.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters.

Hermione had gotten an idea from a book she had been reading on muggle pranks for the next prank. All she had to do was to plan it out.

The next day Hermione entered the potion's classroom, and went to a seat in the front row and sat down. She was going to pull a surprise muggle prank on Professor Snape as soon he enters the classroom. The rest of the students came I and sat down.

A couple of minutes later Snape enters the classroom with his robe billowing behind him. As soon as he stood in front of his desk, and before he could say anything. Hermione threw a chocolate cream pie at his face that she had conjured with her wand. She had to use the wand for the actual throwing of the pie, for she was too far away to throw it by hand.

Snape did not expect a pie to be thrown at his face. He brought his wand out and conjured a handkerchief so that he could clean up his face. He was furious, and he knew who had pulled the prank. Snape saw her use her wand.

"How dare you hit me with a pie?"

Snape then conjured up a cream pie and threw it at Hermione using his wand. This started a cream pie fight with all the students getting involved. The students had fun throwing pies at each other.

Snape yelled at the students, "Stop throwing the pies now or everyone will get a detention."

They stopped throwing the pies. Everyone was a mess, including Professor Snape.

"Everyone get out of my classroom now except for Miss Granger."

Snape turned to Hermione, "You have a detention with Filch doing whatever Filch wanted you to do. Now leave my classroom before I hex you Miss Granger."

Hermione did not need to be told twice. She ran out of the classroom as fast as could go.

Later that day in the Griffindor common room, she told Ron and Harry that the prank was successful. Now she had to decide what to do for the next prank.

In the evening Snape was trying to figure out what he could do to Hermione to get her to stop pranking him. He simply could not come up with anything. Maybe he could talk to Dumbledore about what could be done to stop her.


End file.
